The Last Minute
}} The Last Minute is a unique variant of the Gauss rifle in Fallout 4. Characteristics The Last Minute comes with the shielded barrel, capacitor boosting coil, long night vision scope and compensator mods already installed. It has the Crippling effect, which causes 50% extra limb damage. Weapon modifications } |- |Short scope |Improved magnification. Superior sighted accuracy. |Scoped |– |– |– | +12 |– | +1.4 | +27 |– |Adhesive x2 Glass x1 Screw x2 Steel x3 | |- |Gauss reflex sight |Better focus and sighted accuracy. |Tactical |– |– |– | +3 |– | +1.3 | +34 |Gun Nut 3 Science! 1 |Adhesive x2 Aluminum x2 Glass x1 Nuclear material x2 Screw x2 Silver x1 | |- |Medium scope |Better magnification. Superior sighted accuracy. |Scoped |– |– |– | +19 |– | +1.8 | +57 |Gun Nut 4 Science! 1 |Adhesive x3 Glass x2 Screw x2 Steel x4 | |- |Long scope |Superior magnification and sighted accuracy. |Scoped |– |– |– | +32 |– | +2.3 | +72 |Gun Nut 4 Science! 1 |Adhesive x4 Glass x4 Screw x4 Steel x5 | |- |Short night vision scope |Night vision. Improved magnification. Superior sighted accuracy. |Night-vision |– |– |– | +12 |– | +1.4 | +94 |Gun Nut 4 Science! 2 |Adhesive x4 Aluminum x5 Circuitry x1 Fiber optics x1 Glass x2 Nuclear material x3 Screw x2 Silver x2 | |- |Medium night vision scope |Night vision. Better magnification. Superior sighted accuracy. |Night-vision |– |– |– | +19 |– | +1.8 | +109 |Gun Nut 4 Science! 2 |Adhesive x4 Aluminum x6 Circuitry x2 Fiber optics x2 Glass x4 Nuclear material x4 Screw x2 Silver x2 | |- |Long night vision scope |Night vision. Superior magnification and sighted accuracy. |Night-vision |– |– |– | +32 |– | +2.3 | +124 |Gun Nut 4 Science! 2 |Adhesive x5 Aluminum x7 Circuitry x3 Fiber optics x2 Glass x5 Nuclear material x6 Screw x4 | |- |Short recon scope |Tracks targets. Improved magnification. Superior sighted accuracy. |Recon |– |– |– | +12 |– | +2.6 | +147 |Gun Nut 4 Science! 1 |Adhesive x6 Aluminum x8 Circuitry x4 Crystal x6 Fiber optics x4 Nuclear material x7 Screw x5 | |- |Long recon scope |Tracks targets. Improved magnification. Superior sighted accuracy. |Recon |– |– |– | +32 |– | +2.6 | +147 |Gun Nut 4 Science! 1 |Adhesive x6 Aluminum x8 Circuitry x4 Crystal x6 Fiber optics x4 Nuclear material x7 Screw x5 | |- |rowspan="3"|Muzzle |No muzzle |– |– |– |– |– |– |– |– |– |– |– |– |- |Compensator |Improved per-shot recoil. Improved recoil control. Reduced range. |Compensated |– |– | -12 | +10 |– | +1.6 | +75 |Gun Nut 3 Science! |Adhesive x6 Aluminum x7 Screw x4 | |- |Suppressor |Suppresses sound from firing. Exceptional per-shot recoil. Improved recoil control. Poor range. |Suppressed |– |– | -30 | +11 |– | +2 | +150 |Gun Nut 4 Science! 2 |Adhesive x8 Aluminum x9 Fiberglass x5 Screw x6 | |} Variant * Gauss rifle Location * Sold by Ronnie Shaw at the Castle after completing the quest Old Guns. Category:Fallout 4 unique weapons es:El Ultimo Minuto ru:В последнюю минуту uk:В останню хвилину